


Brotherly Love???

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anteiku - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Badass and calmish Shiro, Bookstores, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Everything ends up ok no one dies, First Kiss, Ghouls, Hide is a dorky friend, Hinami Being a Cutie, Im not good at tagging, Love Bites, M/M, My first story and all, Other, Sassy and responsible Haise, Sexual Tension, Shy little Kuro Kaneki~, Tags are not in order but everything is in story, Teasing, Touka being Touka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaneki got up as usual every morning with tired eyes and messy bed hair. He was used to his Counterparts Haise and Shiro living with him in his small complex apartment. He considered them to be brothers but was that really the right word? Soon Kaneki will find out how far love can go...





	Brotherly Love???

It was around 7:00 in the morning and Kaneki got up to nothing but silence. His alarm clock had just turned off and clearly his older brothers Haise and Shiro were gone. With Tired eyes he lazily got up and washed his face in the bathroom sink. After brushing his teeth he decided to get changed. Haise worked at the CCG and usually came home late and Shiro came at whatever time he wanted. Kaneki was the only one working at Anteiku for the moment as he was barely getting used to his half ghoul life.

After he got changed into uniform he quickly made his way to the coffee shop where soon he would be greeted by angry eyes...As soon as he entered his work place he was met with a young beautiful girl with attitude and strength. Her name Touka Kirishima. "Why the hell are you so late idiot?! Hurry up and get started on work!" She swiped her purple locks to the side and huffed. "I-Im so sorry Touka-Chan I didn't mean to this time I just slept late" kaneki shyly said as he headed off to the counter.

As he stood near the counter he happily washed a couple of dishes,took some orders and tried his best to reach boxes from high shelves. It was a average work day and it was soon already over. He got to leave early at 5 which was a total win for him since he wanted to go home so badly right now. "Today was quite a busy day huh Touka-Chan?" The young girl shrugged. "Tch everyday is the same idiot now pack up and go" Kaneki knew she always meant things in a good way, she was only pretending to be mean yet he still loved her as a friend. So he quickly finished packing some stuff and headed home.

While walking his way home he lifted his bag of treats that he brought from Anteiku, Nothing special just his pack of sugar cubes that the manager gave him. Kaneki noticed how skinny he has gotten. Probably due to how he can no longer eat junk food (which was his favorite thing to do). "Maybe I should just ask Yomo and Touka-Chan how to gain a couple of pounds without eating humans of course..." And with that thought he soon arrived home and entered his cozy home only to find his brothers sleeping and the house a mess. "Those dummies probably had a party to themselves... Gosh such pigs. There going to have to clean it up in the morning" ken placed his bag of sugar cubes in the fridge and made his way to his room. It was quite a boring day...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story here on Archive but please tell me how I did. And if you have advice please feel free to share it!~ anyway here's what you must know...
> 
> Kaneki Ken/ original black haired Cinnamon roll
> 
> Shiro Ken/ white haired,calm and serious boy
> 
> Haise Sasaki/ responsible and much older cutie


End file.
